Forgive Me
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Blaze didn't want to talk to her boyfriend Silver for what he did was just an accident. Silver now feels sad and lonely. As Nebula comes in, she decides to help him get Blaze back together. Will Blaze forgive him? Read and find out.


**Silvaze: Forgive Me**

* * *

_**This is my first Silvaze short story. If you like Silver and Blaze, send a review. No mean reviews, please. Thank you. **_

_**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula. **_

_**Selene belongs to a friend of mine. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog was flying around in Station Square, enjoying the day.

She then saw a white hedgehog sitting on the edge of the roof building, with his head down.

Nebula flew to him.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Nebula asked in concern. She saw a tear on Silver's cheek.

"Blaze, she was so angry with me" Silver said with a cracked dry voice.

"Shh…..don't cry. Tell me what happened?" Nebula said, giving him a hug to make him feel better. Since he needed comfort.

"I was playing football with Sonic and Shadow at the park…"

"And?"

"I threw the ball high in the air. And it accidently hit Blaze" Silver said.

"And then what?"

"Blaze's flames were around her, she looked very pissed. I tried to apologize to her, but she yelled at me. I never seen her so mad at me" Silver said sadly.

"Did you try to talk to her?" Nebula asked.

"I did, but she was still mad at me. Now she hates me" Silver sobs.

"Shh….don't say that, Silver. Blaze doesn't hate you. She's just a little short tempered. She didn't mean that to you" Nebula said, petting his quill. Since he has two quills on the back of his head.

"I don't know, Nebs. She'll never talk to me again" Silver said with a sob.

"I'll help you get Blaze back with you. Just take a deep breath and relax" Nebula said.

"Okay" Silver said as he takes a deep breath; then breathes out.

"Let's go to Amy's apartment" Nebula said with a smile.

"Okay. You're such a good friend Nebula. You're like a sister to me" Silver said with a happy smile.

"Aww….thanks little bro" Nebula giggles. Since she called him 'little bro' to Silver, is that she's 19 years old and Silver is 14. So she's older than him.

Nebula carries Silver in bridle style, she flies away to go to Amy's place.

* * *

_**At Amy's Apartment**_

Selene the black hedgehog, the sister of Nebula. She was playing her guitar in the living room.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Selene, can you get the door please?" Amy said, from the kitchen. She was making chili dogs for her boyfriend Sonic.

"Sure" Selene said as she walks to the door to answer. It was Nebula and Silver.

"Silver, what's up?" Selene said.

"Hey, Selene" Silver greeted to her.

Once that they came in, Nebula brings Silver in the living room; he let him sit on the couch, to make himself comfortable.

"Hi Silver" Amy waved at him.

"Hey, Amy" Silver waved at her.

"So what's new Silver?" Selene asked as she sits next to him.

Silver didn't say anything; Nebula decides to explain it to her sister Selene.

After Nebula explaining what happened between Blaze and Silver, Selene was speechless.

"Blaze got angry with Silver?" Selene asked.

"Yeah. And I need your help, sis" Nebula said.

"Sure. What can I do?" Selene asked.

"Can you watch Silver while I go get Blaze?" Nebula said.

"Sure. I'll watch him. But be careful with Blaze. She can be really angry when she's on fire" Selene said.

"Don't worry, I won't get burned" Nebula said, as she left the apartment.

* * *

_**With Blaze**_

Blaze the purple princess cat, was taking a walk on the sidewalk. She was thinking about Silver. She was still angry at him for throwing the football at her. He said it was an accident, but she got very mad at him.

"Blaze"

"Huh?" Blaze noticed that it was her friend Nebula.

"Nebula?"

"Blaze, it's Silver. He needs you" Nebula said.

"Hmph! I don't want to talk to him ever again" Blaze hissed like a cat.

"Blaze, I know he didn't mean it. But please, talk to him. He's feeling really depressed right now" Nebula begged.

"Good for him. He's so naïve" Blaze folded her arms.

"How could you say that, Blaze? I thought you were my friend?" Nebula said in shock.

"Nebula I—"

"Blaze, please don't end up like Sally Acorn" Nebula said with a crack voice.

"I'm not like Sally" Blaze said.

"Sorry about this, Blaze" Nebula said as she picks up Blaze in bridle style and flies back to Amy's apartment.

* * *

_**With Silver, Selene, and Amy**_

Silver and the girls were giving him chocolate chip cookies to cheer him up. Silver's favorite snack. He loves cookies. Selene gave him a glass of milk too.

"Thanks, girls" Silver chewed on his cookie. And drinks his milk.

"You're welcome Silver" the girls said with a sweet voice.

They heard a knock on the door; Amy decides to get the door. While Selene watches Silver.

Amy opens the door, to see that it was Nebula and Blaze. Blaze was struggling to get out of Nebula's grip, but she was too strong.

"Let go of me, Nebula!" Blaze demanded.

"Blaze, calm down. Just settle down, please" Nebula trying to hold Blaze to stop moving and struggling.

Five minutes after Blaze settle down; Nebula brings Blaze to the living room. Selene and Amy brought Silver in too.

Blaze turns her face away from Silver.

"Hmph!" Blaze huffs.

"Blaze….I….." Silver didn't get to finish.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Blaze was in rage, eyes turned into flames. Silver yelps in fear. Blaze was about to throw fire at him, but Nebula stopped her.

"Blaze, don't! You're gonna set the room on fire!" Nebula grips both of Blaze's wrists.

"Let go of me!" Blaze yelling in anger.

Nebula sighs, she decides to take Blaze to her room to talk in privacy. Nebula told her sister that she'll be talking with Blaze alone. Selene nods.

Nebula drags Blaze to her room. She then closed her door, and looks at Blaze. Until she calms down.

"Blaze, I know you're still angry with him. You can't stay mad at him forever. What he did was just an accident. Accidents happen" Nebula said.

"He threw the ball in my face really hard!" Blaze shouted.

"Blaze, just simmer down! He didn't mean it! Just listen to me!" Nebula yelled, causing her eyes to glow in purple. This made Blaze nervous.

"Blaze, please. You and Silver are a love couple. He still loves you, and I know you love him too. You can't leave his heart broken, because he'll feel depressed, lonely, and hurt" Nebula said, as her glowing eyes went to normal.

Blaze was completely still; speechless.

"If you leave him like garbage, he'll turn emo or commit suicide. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" Nebula said.

"No" Blaze said.

She felt terrible for yelling at Silver.

"So are you going to talk to Silver nicely, and make him feel better?" Nebula said.

Blazes ears droop down, "Yes…..I felt so bad for yelling at him"

Blaze had tears in her eyes. Nebula saw this, she goes up to her and hugs her for comfort. Blaze hugs her back.

"Shh….it's okay, Blaze. Just let it out…..let it out" Nebula whispers, rubbing Blaze's back to calm her. She can hear her sobbing hard.

Moments after she calms down; Nebula brings Blaze back in the living room, with Silver, Amy, and Selene.

"Silver….._hic_….I'm so sorry for yelling at you…_hic_…." Blaze hiccups from sobbing too hard. Silver's ears perk up, he noticed that she was really sorry.

"Blaze…." Silver murmurs, hugging Blaze.

Nebula decides to let them be alone for a moment; she and the girls left them alone.

After hugging each other, Blaze kissed Silver hard. Silver's eyes wide open, surprised to see that she's kissing. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Kissing back, as he felt her arms wrapping around his neck.

One minute after they had their kiss; they pull away. Blaze purrs softly on Silver's warm furry chest. Silver smiles, happy to have Blaze back.

"I love you Silver the Hedgehog" Blaze said while purring and nuzzling on his chest.

"I love you too, Blaze the Cat" Silver said sweetly.

The End.

* * *

**I know I suck at writing stories, but I'm trying my best. :)**


End file.
